The Betrayer
by NarutoDimensions
Summary: My name is Al Khaa-en. It means The Betrayer in Arabic. That's what they call me. The Betrayer, because...well I betrayed them. Living in Starling City, Naruto has made a life for himself but with the return of Oliver Queen and the appearance of a hooded vigilante his new life is ruined by the past he has tried to leave behind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Arrow

* * *

 _When you join with the League of Assassin anything in your past you leave behind and your only future is the League. It's a lifetime commitment and the only retirement is death._

 _Me? I joined as a child. Taken from my village in Japan after it was ransacked by bandits. Five years old, never seen anything beyond the wall around the village I had no one left, now where to go. Everything dear to me was lost in the attack._

 _Until a man serving a group of Ninja's that fought against evil in the world from the shadows found me. A bloodied, starving mess of a five-year-old on the brink of death._

 _Instead of putting me out of my misery he took me in. Fed me, clothed me and took me all the way back to Nanda Parbat where he pleaded with the Head of the Demon to let me join despite my young age._

 _Ra's Al Ghul granted me permission and I began my training immediately with an impromptu sparring match against three fully trained League members. I lost. Badly. But I didn't stay down. I got up and attacked. I wasn't trained and Ra's already knew how the fight would end. I always thought he let me join because of the courage I displayed in my test._

 _I know better now._

 _My name is Al Khaa-en. It means The Betrayer in Arabic._

 _That's what they call me. The Betrayer, because...well I betrayed them._

 _"Uzumaki! My office, now!"_

Dropping the fork that was halfway between his oily Chinese takeout and his mouth Naruto Uzumaki pushed his chair back and stood up. Around him, the other detectives and whatever Uni's were inside at the moment stared at him. He knew what they were all thinking. They thought Pike was going to finally get rid of the unwanted rookie. Every time the Captain called for him they would all look up thinking _'today was the day'._ The day they got rid the cocky twenty-three-year old that had barged into their office.

"Jackasses." Naruto thought and pushed his untouched dinner to Jones who he saw was eying it.

"You can pay me tomorrow."

"Good luck, Pike sounds pissed."

Naruto snorted. That was an understatement if he had ever heard one. Oliver Queen who hadn't been back more than a day and Tommy Merlyn were two of the richest and most powerful men in the city. And they had been kidnapped by three masked men and saved by a man in a green hood. It sounded like one of the fake stories the tabloids came up with to improve sales and if there weren't four bodies, (the three kidnappers and a chef who was in the wrong place at the wrong time) lying in the SCPD morgue he would have gotten a good laugh out of the situation. But there were four bodies, and the kidnapping was real.

Walking to the captain's office Naruto knocked on the half-open door sticking his head through the doorway.

"You wanted to see me, Cap?" He asked walking into the room when Pike waved him in.

He ignored the two chairs in front of the desk in favor of standing.

Captain Pike pointed at the television in the corner of the room. The channel 7 news was on and it was covering the Queen kidnapping case.

"That's on every station." Pike shut the television off. "Queen's been back a day and he's already been kidnapped and was _saved_ by a vigilante. The entire city is watching us, waiting to see how we handle this. This department needs a win, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. That was true, and with the rumors floating around about the departments funding being cut he could see why Pike was getting antsy such a high profile case being solved. And in Starling City, Queen and Merlyn were as high profile as they come.

"But what does the Queen case have to do with me?"

Captain Pike slid a folder across his desk to Naruto. "You're taking over the Queen case."

Opening the folder Naruto didn't flinch at the photos of the corpses that had been placed on top having been desensitized to stuff like that at a young age.

What did give him a start was the name signed at the bottom of the first form in the folder.

 _Lead Detective, Quentin Lance_

Looking back at Pike Naruto pointed to the name in disbelief.

"I don't know who authorized him to take lead or even be involved in a Queen case but they should be fired," Naruto said as he picked the folder up. "Detective Lance is biased to the Queen family and that can cause problems."

"You don't think he could set his personal feelings aside?" The captain asked. "That he would let his grudge against Oliver Queen stand in the way of justice?"

Naruto answered with a nod. That was exactly what he thought.

"You believe that as well, Cap or you wouldn't be having me take over the case. Besides to Lance, Queen broke one of his daughter's hearts and killed the other. A grudge is a vast understatement to the resentment he's carrying around for Queen. I don't want him near my case."

"He won't be," Pike agreed. "But I want this case solved, Uzumaki. If someone can get away with kidnapping a Queen-"

"Others might start getting ideas that they can too." Naruto tucked the folder under his arm and gave a two finger salute.  
"I'm on it, captain."

Pike nodded and went back to the paperwork on his desk, a clear dismissal and Naruto took it as such leaving the office. Flipping the folder open as he walked back to his desk he moved the pictures from the top to the bottom and focused on what the SCPD had gathered so far.

 _"No facial recognition, bleached fingertips, and the DNA did match anything in the system. This means scrubbed identities."_

His first clue.

Bleached fingertips weren't hard to pull off, but no DNA or facial recognition in the database was something any street level thug could pull off. Which meant whoever tried to kidnap Queen and Merlyn had deep pockets or was good with computers. That still left a lot of possibilities though.

Frowning Naruto flipped to the second page which was a sketch of the man in the hood. He moved past that as it wasn't his problem and on to the pictures of the dead bodies.

 _"Is this is?"_ Two pages, a post-it note, and pictures of the crime scene.

 _"Lance isn't even being subtle."_ Naruto closed the folder. That had been the worst put together case file he had seen.

Setting the folder down on his desk he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and slipped it on.

"You're clocking out already, Uzumaki?" Jones asked through a mouth full of rice.

"No, just got lead on the Queen case and need to ask the family some questions. It seems Detective Lance wasn't very thorough."

Jones snorted. "Wonder why."

Naruto grabbed his pathetic folder and slid a slip of paper to Jones side of the desk.  
"10.52$, Jones. On my desk, tomorrow morning or I'm booking you."

"Yeah, yeah." Jones waved him away. "Good luck with the Queens. You're going to need it."

 _"Isn't that the truth?"_ Naruto thought as he walked out of the precinct and to his car. He had dealt with rich entitled families before and it usually went one of two ways. They complained about not having enough protection or they complained that they had hired guards and didn't need any more protection. Not all of them were like that but the ones in Starling were.

Opening the door to his car, _(a 2010 dodge police charge he had bought at an auction last year and painted had repainted black)_ Naruto climbed in, threw the folder in his hands into the passenger seat and started her up.

Buckling his seatbelt, as it wouldn't be good for a cop to get a ticket he pulled out of parking lot and into the streets heading for the Queen Mansion.

Driving through the streets of Starling, he waited until he turned onto the twenty-mile private road to the Queen mansion before pulling out his phone. Most officers never arrested drivers who were on their phone, but given the animosity, he was getting at the precinct he wasn't going to the take the chance of anyone seeing him and taking the chance to make him look bad.  
Especially not now that he was working the Queen case.

Reaching over he opened the case file and moved the pictures of Queen's kidnappers to the top. Holding his phone over them he snapped a photo of each man glancing back to the road every few seconds to make sure it was still clear.

 _"If the cops don't know who they are, I'll have to go higher."_ He texted the photos to someone he knew would have the answers he needed.

Naruto closed the folder and tucked his phone away into his jacket when the castle that the Queen's lived in came into view. Pulling up into the driveway he could barely stop himself from closing his eyes. Four people didn't need a house this large.

Walking to the front door he flashed his badge to the two guards standing outside and knocked even though one of the guards called his arrival in. He stepped back and waited for whatever staff member was closest to open the door. Because unlike normal people he doubted the Queens opened their own door.

And he was totally prepared to smile and flash his badge to whatever housekeeper answered the door so he was surprised when Walter Steele swung open the door.

"Detective, please come in," Walter said in surprise, probably at his young age given that the guards had obviously told him there was a cop at the door.

Still, the CEO of Queen Consolidated stepped back and opened the door wider giving Naruto enough room to enter the mansion.

"Please, come in. What can we do for you?"

"Thank you," Naruto stepped inside. "I'm detective Naruto Uzumaki. I apologize for disturbing your day, but I am taking over Oliver's kidnapping case and need to talk to him and Mr., Merlyn. Is he home?"

Mr. Steele nodded and closed the door. "You've come at the right time, detective. Thomas arrived earlier. They're both in the living."

As he followed the CEO through the decorated hallway Naruto kept his eyes forward and stuck to the center of the hall. Being millions of dollars in debt with no hope of paying it off was a good incentive to keep away from the pricey decorations.

"May I ask, detective, why is it that you are taking over the case? Detective Lance was the leading detective, wasn't he?"

Despite the polite tone of voice, Naruto could see in the slight tightening of the CEO's jaw that he wasn't happy about Detective Lance being the one in charge of his family safety. That didn't surprise him though. He doubted Quentin had been professional when he interviewed Queen and Merlyn.

"Detective Lance is a good officer," Naruto frowned slightly. "But I think we both know he is more than a little biased when it comes to your family Mr. Steele."

"Yes, he is," Walter agreed as he led the young Detective into the living room where his wife, stepson, and Thomas were watching the television.  
"Oliver, Thomas."

The two men looked away from the flat screen and Naruto pulled his jacket to the side flashing his badge.

"I'm here to interview you two about the kidnapping."

Oliver frowned. "I thought Mr. Lance was working the case?"

He knew the detective had a grudge against him and wouldn't try too hard to dig into the case. In fact, he was counting on it. But this new detective, Oliver's eyes narrowed slightly. He was a wild card that he hadn't planned for and that made him dangerous.

Naruto who had been led by Walter to the love seat next to the sofa picked up on Oliver's body language and filed it away for later but didn't mention it out loud. Something was off about the eldest Queen Child. He should have been glad someone who would actually try to find out who hired the kidnappers was working the case and yet everything about him said that he was annoyed.

Too caught up in their thoughts both Oliver and Naruto missed Moira's fingers tensing in her lap. She too had been counting on Detective Lance's grudge against her family to keep the truth of the kidnapping a secret.

Pulling a small black recorder from inside of his jacket Naruto turned it on and set it down on the coffee table.

"Mr. Queen, let's start from the beginning. Where were you and Mr. Merlyn when you were taken?"

"Oliver, detective, please." Oliver smiled. "And we were attacked outside CNRI. We were getting in Tommy's car and this van pulled up behind us. Three guys got out and shot us with these. . .dart things. . .that must have had drugs in them because the next thing I remember was waking up in that warehouse."

Naruto nodded and turned to look at Merlyn. "Mr. Merlyn, is what Oliver said true?"

Before Tommy could answer Moira cut in.

"Are you calling my son a liar, detective?" She demanded.

"Not at all, ma'am." Naruto said refusing to look away from Merlyn. "Just trying to find out what really happened. Mr. Merlyn can you confirm what Oliver is saying?"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded. "That's what happened. Oliver isn't lying, detective. And please, it's Tommy."

Naruto turned back to Oliver.

"The Paramedics on scene said you had four small burn marks on the left side of your chest. Flash burns commonly caused by Tasers." He raised an eyebrow as Oliver tensed.  
"Would you mind telling me what information your kidnappers tried to get from you, Oliver?"

"It this really necessary? Moira asked quickly before her son could answer. "I highly doubt my son wants to relive his trauma."

Naruto smiled sympathetically at the Queen Matriarch but nodded all the same. "I apologize if it brings up bad memories for your son, but knowing what they wanted to know could be a big help in finding out who hired them."

"Mom," Oliver cut in when Moira tried to speak again. He smiled thinly. "It's fine. Whatever helps catch these guys. Maybe then you won't think I need a bodyguard."

"Oliver, Mr. Diggle will be guarding you whether or not whoever responsible for this is caught," Moira said sternly.

Clearing his throat Naruto brought the conversation back to him. "Mr. Queen, what did they want to know?"

"Right, right. They asked about my dad. If he made it to the island or if he told me anything." Oliver shook his head.  
"I told them he died on the boat. That I was the only one who made it to the island and then the hood guy came busting in."

 _"I was right."_ Naruto thought. Detective Lance hadn't ever tried to solve this case. If he had been he would have recognized the signs of torture. And knowing that the kidnappers were interested in Robert Queen was another piece of the puzzle. Robert Queen had obviously done something that someone didn't want anyone to find out about. This made anyone who was friends or even acquaintances with the late Mr. Queen and had deep enough pockets to pay for three professional mercenaries.

 _"That makes practically every one-per center in Starling a suspect."_ And considering most of them were corrupt there was going to be a lot of work for him on the road ahead. Still, it was more than what he had when he came in.

"And the chef that died?" Naruto asked catching Moira's slight flinch. "Did either of you know him?"

"No," Oliver answered honestly. "He. . .he was just in the wrong place I guess."

Picking the recorder up, Naruto shut it off and placed it back inside his jacket. "Thank you for your cooperation. And again, I apologize for disturbing your day."

Oliver smiled glad the interview was over. "Glad to help detective."

"Mr. Steele, Mrs. Queen, Mr. Merlyn." Naruto nodded to the three of them as Walter stood from where he was half sitting on the armrest of the sofa next to his wife.

"I will walk you out, detective." The CEO said leading the way back to the front door with Naruto trailing after him.

Once they were back in the hallway and far enough away from the living room Walter spoke again.

"I wanted to thank you, detective, for taking over the case. My wife is quite worried and I do not wish to be rude but-"

"Say no more, Mr. Steele. I already told Pike whoever put Lance in charge of a case involving your family should be fired. It was not very smart move, and I doubt Quentin handled it professionally.' Naruto said as they reached the front door.

Walter opened the front door for Naruto. "As I said, I didn't want to be rude."

Naruto smirked as he walked away. It seemed Mr. Steele had some steel in him after all.

As he reached his car his left pocket began ringing, pulling his phone out with one hand he opened the door and climbed checking the number calling as he did.

Sliding his thumb across the screen he answered the call. "Zdravstvuyte."

"We have address of men you are looking for. 1700 Broadway, Papp motel, room thirty-six."

"Spasibo," Naruto said and ended the call tossing his phone into the passenger seat. Flipping open the laptop in the center console he typed in the address he had been given and pulled away from the Queen's mansion.

* * *

 **Rewrite of the original story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Arrow

* * *

"Ex. . .Excuse me."

Pushing herself off the sofa, Moira smiled at her son and Tommy as she straightened her skirt and walked stiffly from the room to the kitchen. She let out a relieved breath when she saw that Rasa wasn't there.

Pulling her phone from the pocket in her skirt she dialed a very familiar number with shaky fingers. She hit the wrong button twice before finally getting it right and bringing the phone to her ear as it rang.

"Hello, Moira."

Moira could practically hear the smirk on Malcolm's face. And she would admit that a small part of her, the vindictive part that wasn't worried about her family's safety was excited that she was about to wipe it off his face.

"We have a problem." She said peering out the door so she could see if anyone was coming.  
"There is a new detective leading my son's case."

"I'll look into it," Malcolm answered easily and she hated him for it.

Was he not worried about what would happen to his son if the Undertaking was discovered? Tommy would be vilified by the city at best and at worst he would be arrested as an accomplice and spend his life in prison. She wouldn't let that happen to Oliver or Thea.

 _"I have to protect my children."_ And a new detective, one that was actually trying to find answers was a danger to them.

Closing her eyes she took a breath and said what needed to be said. For Oliver and Theas' sake.

"He needs to be dealt with."

The line went quiet. . .

. . .

. . .

After seconds that felt like an eternity, Malcolm spoke, his voice cold and hard.

"If he gets too close to the truth I will have my associate handle the matter."

"Malcolm you don't understand! He already is to close. He is asking too many questions. With Quentin our involvement was safe. He wouldn't help us if his life depended on it. But this new detective isn't Quentin. He is young and looking to prove himself. You need to take care of this before it's too late."

She didn't want to ask the man who had killed her husband for anything but she had too. His associate could kill the detective and her involvement in her son's kidnapping would remain hidden. She needed that to happen. She couldn't be arrested.

Her children had already lost their father, they couldn't lose her too.

Malcolm was quiet again, obviously thinking over her request. He had no involvement in Oliver and Tommy's abduction. If the detective pieced together what happened it would only be her that was arrested. Malcolm was safe. And that meant that he had no motive to help her.

"Malcolm, please." She begged into the phone. "Please!"

"You're right, Moira. A new detective working our sons' case is detrimental to our plans. I will take care of it." Malcolm spoke gruffly and the line went dead.

Hanging up the phone, Moira laid it on the counter. Taking a shuttering breath she exhaled and put a smile on her face walling out of the kitchen back towards her family. A family that would be safe from any more heartbreak.

* * *

o0o

"Do you recognize any of these men?"

Holding the photos of the dead kidnappers up, Naruto cycled through them so the man behind the counter _'Deric'_ if his name tag was correct, could see each of them.

"Yeah, they stayed in room 36 for a few days;" Deric answered and turned around pulling a set of keys from the wall behind him.  
"Here, they keys so you don't bust the door down. It scares the other tenants."

Taking the keys from him, Naruto set the photos down on the counter.

"Stay here," He ordered pulling service pistol _'a Sig-Sauer P226'_ from the holster on his hip heading for the stairs.

He didn't think Deric would follow him, but it was better to make sure he didn't than have a dead or injured civilian on his hands.

Taking the steps two at a time until he reached the third floor, Naruto kept his gun pointed at the top of each flight. The vigilante had killed the men who had completed the act of kidnapping Queen and Merlyn but without any of them alive to question they had no idea if there were more involved behind the scenes.

And if he wasn't who he was, Naruto would have worried about heading head first into the lion's den so to speak without back-up. But he was him, a living weapon that only a few in the world could hope fight and survive. Whatever was waiting for him in that room he could handle.

Coming to a stop outside the room he stuck the key he had gotten from the front desk into the door and turned it until he heard the lock click.

Shoving the door open he burst into the room, scanning from corner to corner.

There was one bed in the center pressed against the wall but there were two sleeping bags on the floor on each side of it as well. The kitchen was as immaculate as a place as seed as the Papp Motel could afford and the three containers of half-eaten food from the Jade Dragon, sitting on a fold-out plastic table at the foot of the bed explained why it was untouched.

 _"No one's here."_ Naruto sighed. Of course, there wasn't when was he ever that lucky?

Pulling his phone from his pocket and dialed the station. "Kenton send CSI too, 1700 Broadway, Papp motel, room thirty-six."

"No problem detective. Did you get a lead on the Queen case? Because the Lieutenant wants you to tell him if you do."

"Yes, I did. Patch me through to him." Naruto holstered his weapon as he waited for Pike to get on the line.

"Detective, Kenton says you have a lead." Pike's voice came through phone five seconds later.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the hopeful undertone in his boss's voice. The Lieutenant should know things were never this easy and cases weren't solved in hours.

"I found out where the mercs were staying. But the place looks like a dead end. Not much here."

"You went in alone!"

"The guys who were staying here are lying in the morgue, Pike." Naruto's eyes rolled again.  
"Also, tell forensics to be thorough when they sweep this place. Maybe they'll find something I'm missing."

"Not the break I was hoping for, but you've gotten farther than Lance." Pike sighed before the line went dead.

 _"Like that means anything."_ Naruto shoved his phone back into his pocket with a snort. Lance hadn't ever tried to solve the case, so having his work, no matter how little it was compared to that was insulting. And now he was stuck in the motel until the CSI guys or a Uni showed up to preserve the crime scene. As usual, per his luck, Captain Pike had sent orders for him to remain at the hotel so he would be the first to know if there was anything found that could help his case.

Hours passed and as Naruto suspected nothing noteworthy was found in the room. The only new lead was the Jade Dragon containers. But that wasn't enough to get a warrant to search the Triad owned restaurant, and with how dirty the D.A.'s office was even if there was substantial evidence the warrant wouldn't happen. So, Naruto went home empty-handed hoping that the pictures he got from forensics would shed some light on his case.

"Earlier tonight, Oliver Queen's home-coming bash was interrupted when he SCPD stormed the building in search of a Vigilante? What-"

Clicking off his television when he saw the shaky phone video of detective Lance facing off with Queen, Naruto shook his head focusing his attention solely on the pictures and papers spread out over his coffee table. He hadn't gotten the chance to go over the real crime scene so pictures would have to do for now. Pike had offered to have the scene reconstructed but he had declined.

Which was lucky for Oliver Queen, because the photos taken painted a very interesting picture.

One of the mercs had the same electric burns as Oliver did, but on his neck and was full of bullet holes. Another had been killed by a puncture wound to the heart and the last had his neck broken blocks away from where Queen and Merlyn had been held. The Taser he could let go. Maybe the ' _vigilante'_ had disarmed the mercenary and used it to his advantage.

No, what made what he was looking at so interesting was the remains of a broken chair scattered across the floor and the splintered pieces of wood that had been pulled from the wound on the second merc. Why would someone who used a bow and arrow waste time breaking a chair to stab one of the mercs with two hostages in the crossfire? It would have been easier and safer for everyone involved to put three arrows into the mercenaries before they even knew he was there. Nothing about how the vigilante handled rescuing Queen and Merlyn made a lick of sense.

 _"Unless."_ Naruto began moving the photos around creating a new story. One that was very different from the one Queen had told.

First, there was the broken chair. The only piece of furniture at the scene. _"If Oliver was being tortured for information the kidnappers would have handcuffed to the chair to interrogate him."_

That also explained the zip-cuffs lying on the ground. The cuffs weren't cut so Queen had to have slipped them.

He moved another photo into place. _"Queen escapes his binds surprising his kidnappers. He breaks a piece of the chair off and stabs the merc holding the Taser. He steals the Taser, stuns the second guy and uses him as a shield when bullets start flying. But now someone knows what he is capable of, Oliver can't let him live so he chases him down and snaps his neck."_

Naruto smiled as the truth about what really happened came to light. "Oliver Queen wasn't saved by the vigilante. He is the vigilante."

It wouldn't help him in finding who hired the mercenaries but information was always valuable. Knowing that Oliver was the one who killed the kidnappers meant that Queen might know more than what he said he did.

 _"Maybe before snapping the last guy's neck he asked a few questions of his own?"_ Naruto stood up, mixing the photos on his desk into a messy pile and grabbing his jacket from the back of his couch.

If Queen wanted his little secret to remain a secret he'd have to share what he learned from the kidnappers.

Moving to open the door goose bumps sprouted on the back of his neck. He paused before looking over his shoulder.

The balcony door was open, and standing in the stream of moonlight being let in was a dark figure holding a bow.

Naruto recognized the gear immediately.

"Who are you?" He asked turning around so he was facing the intruder.

The figure drew an arrow from the quiver on his back.

"You made a mistake taking the Queen case."

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto's lips twitched upwards. Whoever this was they didn't know who _he_ was. If they did Oliver Queen wouldn't be the reason the assassin was here. And he wasn't going to expose himself to a member of the League.

So he shrugged shoulders.

"Didn't have much of a choice. Got to pay the bills, you know." Naruto smirked and his arm shot up catching the arrow that was inches from his heart.

Spinning it in his fingers he tapped the time drawing a bit of blood.

"Sharp."

Flicking his wrist forward, Naruto threw the arrow back at its owner. As he expected the assassin dodged it, tilting his body to the side letting the arrow fly past and embed itself in the wall.


End file.
